1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid such as ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, a user manually conducts a jamming resolving operation (e.g., an operation for clearing a jam of a recording medium in a conveyance path) in a liquid ejection apparatus. In order to define a work space for this, there is known a technique that a casing of a liquid ejection apparatus is constituted by a first casing accommodating a liquid ejection head and a second casing accommodating, e.g., a support portion for supporting a recording medium, and the first casing is movable with respect to the second casing. In this technique, when the first casing (an upper unit) is moved to a distant position distant from the second casing (a lower unit), a conveyance path defined by the first casing and the second casing is opened, making it possible to form a work space over the conveyance path.